My Girl's ExBoyfriend
by Shrill Silence
Summary: God, K.C. still couldn't take that in. How could someone as…innocent as Clare be with someone like him? He stole another forbidden glimpse at those gorgeous auburn curls, her pale complexion, her twinkling blue eyes.    He'd blown it.


**Disclaimer: Hello again, my lovelies! I would just like to announce to you all that I do not now, nor *sob* will I ever, own Degrassi. Munro Chambers would never be permitted to wear a shirt if I did; I'm still debating on the pants ;) And the song, **_**My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend**_**, belongs to Relient-K.**

**

* * *

**

_**My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend**_

Eli Goldsworthy's bottle-green orbs sharpened as he caught the gaze of one K.C. Guthrie. The Eli Smirk played across his lips when the jock quickly turned back to the babbling blonde beside him; _honestly_, did the kid really believe he hadn't seen him? He stared unwaveringly until the boy fidgeted uneasily, before blessing his sight once more with those striking oceanic eyes and the rest of the exquisite creature known as Clare.

_**When he was seeing her**_

_**You could see he had his doubts**_

_**And now he's missing her**_

_**Because he knows he's missing out**_

K.C. hurriedly averted his gaze as green eyes caught his own orbs. He could feel the older boy staring intently at his face, even as he looked back to Jenna. He felt himself turn red the longer the other continued to survey him; finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Eli Goldsworthy put his attentions back to the pretty girl he was sitting with: Clare Edwards, his _girlfriend_. God, K.C. still couldn't take that in. How could someone as…_innocent_ as Clare be with someone like _him_? He stole another forbidden glimpse at those gorgeous auburn curls, her pale complexion, her twinkling blue eyes.

_He'd blown it._

_**Now it's haunting him**_

_**The memories like a ghost**_

_**He's so terrified**_

_**'Cause no one else even comes close**_

"So…K.C. Guthrie? Really, Clare?" That charming little face blanched promptly.

"You, um…you…_know _about him?" Ah, sweet Clare. So naïve. One of the scores of reasons Eli loved her.

"I do," came his smug rejoinder.

"Well… Why does it matter, Goldsworthy? Jealous?" Her own smirk came out to play. Always quick on the spot, his Clare was. Emerald green eyes rolled skyward.

"Why should I be jealous, Edwards? I'm the one that has you."

_**He's a guy that you should feel sorry for**_

_**He had the world but he thought that he wanted more**_

_**I owe it all to the mistake he made back then**_

_**I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend**_

"_It's Ipecac-makes people barf."_

"_Most guys just buy flowers."_

"_I want you to slip it into Fitz's drink."_

"What _did you _do_?"_

"_You're the one who made us switch."_

"_Oh, don't you _dare_ put this on me. Whatever Fitz does to you, you deserve it."_

_**So then, along comes me,**_

_**This undeserving mess (undeserving mess)**_

_**Who would believe my life**_

_**Would be so blessed (life would be so blessed)**_

"He cheated on you with that nauseating Power Squad prep?" Incredulity filled his velvet-soft voice. Clare smiled.

"Well, technically, he dumped me and started going out with Jenna about, oh, two hours afterward," she laughed. Eli's brow furrowed in confusion.

"And…you're laughing about this because…? Why aren't you furious at the idiot, Blue Eyes?" She gifted him one of her own lopsided grins.

"I was, at first. I had this whole strategy on getting him back; I even went out and bought this really provocative lacy, black bra," Clare giggled. "_Not_…that I was planning on letting him see it, or anything; it was mainly just for self-confidence." Eli chuckled

"I can imagine," he smirked. Clare flushed and smacked his blazer-clad shoulder.

"Anyway," she continued, "that was an eternity ago; I let it go a short time after it happened-when I met you, actually." Her face turned scarlet; Eli's smirk morphed into a self-satisfied grin. "After all, why would I be upset about K.C., when that whole disaster was just one step closer to you?"

_**Two years ago**_

_**He left all that debris (left all that debris)**_

_**Who would have known**_

_**He would leave everything I need**_

_**He's a guy that you should feel sorry for**_

_**He had the world but he thought that he wanted more**_

_**I owe it all to the mistake he made back then**_

_**I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Well! That's done. It didn't really end the way I planned, but when I tried adding more to it, it just seemed to be **_**way**_** off from where I wanted it to go…and it seemed like rambling, so… **

**Let me know if you liked it :) Reviews are my life-blood, loves!**


End file.
